Powerpuff High School Z
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Miyako has a long time sister named Haruhi. Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru enter Ouran Academy, where they go to the Host Club.


Miyako woke up to hear the sounds of chuckling and talking. She yawned and brushed her long golden locks. She left her hair down and went downstairs to find her granny talking to a teenage girl with brown hair and she's the exactly same age as Miyako.

"Oh, Miyako! This is your sister, Haruhi." her granny said.

The girl smiled and greeted her nicely, "Hi, Miyako."

"You're going to the same school as her today." she said. Miyako seemed stunned. "But Granny, what about Momoko-chan and Kaoru-chan? They will be sad!" Miyako protested. Her granny grinned. "Don't worry, I talked to their parents and they seem to be okay with it."

Haruhi chimed in, "Well, you're going to Ouran Academy!"

"Isn't it for rich kids?"

"Well, I guess. But you and your friends got a scholarship. Granny told me."

"Yes." Granny said, still smiling.

Miyako seemed happy, "Okay! I'll meet up with Momoko-chan and Kaoru-chan!" she went up happily to her room and changed to her uniform.

* * *

Momoko and Kaoru waited outside of Miyako's house. It was an awkward silence.

"I'm still jealous of her huge house," Kaoru broke the silence.

Miyako ran out the door with Haruhi. "Hey guys! We're going to Ouran Academy! Let's go!" she squealed.

Momoko looked at Haruhi curiously, "Miyako, who's the girl?" Miyako smiled. "She's Haruhi. My long time sister!"

"So what do you do, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked suddenly. "At the school, I mean."

They walked to the school which is not that far. "Well, I pretended that I am a boy and I entertain female students with six other male students who are extremely rich." she explained.

"Are they cute boys?!" Momoko squealed with hearts in her eyes. Kaoru sighed. Momoko is always boy crazy.

"Um yeah."

All four of them arrived at the school. All three of them were stunned with excitement. Mostly Momoko, she wants to see pretty boys. Rather than Natsuki and Narushima.

Haruhi led them to the Host Club. "Ah, Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin screamed with delight and hugged her. "Oh, who are they?" Hikaru asked.

"Right, right." Haruhi grinned. "This is Momoko Akatsutsumi." - points at Momoko - "Miyako Gotokuji." -points to Miyako - " And Kaoru Matsubara."

Kaoru looked at green eyed Kaoru. "Hey we have the same name!" Kaoru said. Green eyed Kaoru nodded. "How will we tell them apart?" Miyako asked.

"I know!" Momoko chimed in. "Buttercup!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Really Momoko?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Haruhi and three girls I don't know." Tamaki walked over.

"My name's Kaoru, but call me Buttercup." Kaoru insisted.

"Hi, my name's Miyako!" she grinned happily.

"I'm Momoko. Where can I find some candy?" she muttered the last part.

Buttercup looked around, "Do you guys do any sports here?"

"KYOYA!" he yelled. A boy with black hair with glasses on ran over. "Do we do sports?" he whispered to him. He nodded. "Yes."

"What kind?"

Tamaki whispered to him. "Tennis, running, and other stuff." Kyoya answered for Tamaki.

"SWEET!" Buttercup fist pumped in the air and jumped.

Everyone sweat dropped. Buttercup stopped and looked around. She whispered a 'sorry'.

"Well, glad to meet you three." Tamaki insured. "The bell is about to ring soon. I think. Is it Kyoya?"

Kyoya checked his watch. He looked up, "Yes."

"Everyone have fun!"

* * *

Buttercup was playing tennis with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Dang you can play it well!" Hikaru encouraged. Buttercup smirked. "Well I did play tennis back in the days, so I can be a pro at it."

"Let's play another round!" Kaoru whined. "Sure, my dear brother Kaoru." Hikaru patted Kaoru's head and smiled.

"ALRIGHT!" Buttercup screamed.

* * *

Momoko and Miyako were chatting up with Haruhi and Tamaki.

"So Buttercup is really a sporty girl, isn't she?" Tamaki said. Miyako nodded.

"Yep," Momoko leaned back on the couch. "I'm sorry for asking this but do you have candy?"

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled again. He came running. "Do we have candy?" he nodded.

"Thanks~" Momoko ate the sweets and had hearts in her eyes.

"Momoko, too much sweets can ruin your teeth you know." Haruhi reassured her. "I know..." Momoko drooped.

"Oh well." she smiled.


End file.
